A test?/The monastery duel
This is how A test? and The monastery duel goes in Wasted True Potential. opens the cabinet for something in Zane's room. Darts come flying out and he dodges them Jay: Whoa! turns on the shower, and the water comes from the bottom Kai: Whoa! Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow!! opens the fridge and the Chicken unfolds himself from his place. The Chicken attacks Cole as he screams Cole: Ah-hAhhh!! almost walks on a laser beam and miraculously avoids all of the laser beams. Smiles confidently before a rope grasps his foot and takes him into the air, leaving him swinging Lloyd: Wha— wakes up in the middle of the night to find herself in bed on top of the Monastery and screams Nya: huh-Ahhh!!! stares intently while playing video games and a dragon head falls on the couch as Zane flies to the ceiling Zane: Ahh!! Cole: the fridge and takes out a cake Ganache frosting. floor opens as Cole falls inside and the cake plops off the plate Cole: Ahhh!! Nya enters into the living room full of exhausted Ninja, covered in slime Nya: This... has to stop! We have to do something, Lloyd! Lloyd: Okay, okay! Let me think. to think This is ridiculous! Let's just go and talk to them. Like reasonable Ninja. Ninja walk up to their masters cleaning outside of the Monastery Lloyd: Masters, is there anything that we can do as a group that would prove to you that we have not gone soft? Jay: So you can stop booby-trapping stuff! coughs speaks Princess Luna: There is one thing. Lloyd: What's that? Princess Celestia: Prove us wrong by defeating us in combat. others gasp Nya: But I thought you said fighting never proves anything. Twilight Sparkle: Except, in this case, it will prove you can still fight. Lloyd: We can't fight you! You're our masters. Princess Cadance: Is that why? You sure you aren't... afraid of losing to princesses? smirks shakes his head Princess Celestia: Then prove it! Attack us! Ninja and our heroes attack the Princesses alicorns leap into the air and release a wave of magic down to the ground, launching them off their feet attacks from above Royale fires at Cadance she eludes him Princess Cadance: Failed. defeats Lloyd Princess Celestia: Failed. Cole Cole: Ahhh! Princess Celestia: Failed. defeats Kai Kai: Auhh! Princess Luna: Failed. leaps at her Nya: Huh-yah! grabs her foot with her magic, swinging her around Nya: Whoaa!! and gasps Princess Luna: Failed. stabs Jay and throws him before he can react Jay: Ah-whahhh! Princess Cadance: Failed. defeats Zane Twilight Sparkle: Failed. falls down Lloyd: up and brushes himself off Okay, it's on. Kai: No more Mr. Nice Ninja! Ninja throw on their hoods Cole: C'mon, guys, we can take them. Badonna: No, wait! Cole: Wanna rumble? his fists together Well, you got the rumble! alicorns calmly look over their shoulder as Cole leaps up and brings his fists down behind Luna. Small cracks are made, and Cole looks at his hand in surprise Cole: What? Princess Luna: Your Elemental Powers no longer obey you. Wrench: Didn't see that one coming. jumps above them summons his lightning power Jay: Well, I haven‘t forgotten how to use mine! dodges Jay‘s lightning and lets Zane take the blow then, Fury takes the blow knocks out Cadance Princess Celestia: Slow and clumsy. alicorns appear on the roof Kai: How did they get up there? Jay: This is getting embarrassing! Lloyd: Ninja go!!!!!! Ninja leap up and Spinjitzu to the roof. The alicorns leap out of the way. Cole and Kai slip off to the other side of the roof Cole: Whoaa! Princess Celestia: Hmm. charges and slips between Jay's and Kai's Spinjitzu. She deflects Zane's ice on part of the roof, where Cole slips and falls off. He slides off the roof and lands on the ground and groans Cole: Oh-ho-ho. Ouch. in surprise as Jay falls on top of him, with Zane, Kai, and Nya topping off him and the alicorns glare at each other in determination to defeat one another. Lloyd draws his sword and charges at the princesses. Celestia uses her magic to bring three wooden shingles and throws them at Lloyd. Lloyd dodges the planks, but loses his balance when Twilight taps his foot Twilight Sparkle: Failed. falls on to Nya. His sword lands beside the pile of Ninja, with the three shingles following Badonna: Lloyd! alicorns defeat the rest of the heroes Wrench: This was embarrassing. Being defeated by princesses. Fury: Fiddlesticks! alicorns come down Princess Celestia: See what we mean? You've gone soft and lazy after the Oni Invasion. is scared Princess Luna: At least now, you have learned your lesson. Curio: Have mercy! Please! alicorns leave inside the Monastery Cole: Ganache frosting. Kai: Maybe they're right. Jay: I think so. Lloyd: We need a quest. Nya: Yeah. Chicken is heard from above Cole: Oh, no. Jay: Oh, you gotta be kidding me! Ninja are heard screaming as the Chicken attacks them continuously Cole: Don't look into its eyes! Jay: I looked it in the eye! facepalms as the episode ends